Peach's Phione
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Peach gets a Pokemon Egg from an unknown stranger, and it hatches into the rare Pokemon Phione, Manaphy's unevolvable pre evolution. And as time passes, can Peach be able to obtain a great mother and child relation with her newborn Phione?
1. Chapter 1

**Peach's Phione**

By **Yoshizilla**

Yoshizilla: Yeah, I know what you are all thinking: Oi, not another Super Smash Brothers fanfic that's going to be ignored for months. Well, this time, I'm dedicating myself to work hard on it, and gosh darn it, I will do damage to myself if I do not update this story! So, while I do update my other Smash stories, let this story be a special one in the Super Smash Brothers timeline, why? Because Peach has a child of her own...or at least, "child" being interpretted as a "baby Pokemon". And for those who have seen or heard of the 9th Pokemon Movie, "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea", you'll understand what I mean. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the characters (except Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi, property of Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus) belong to Nintendo. As does Super Smash Brothers itself.

* * *

It was another randomly normal and beautiful day in the gigantic metropolis that was Nintendo City, yadda yadda yadda...tell us something we DON'T know, for crying out loud. 

"I have a Pokemon egg!" Princess Peach Toadstool happily chimed, holding, in fact, a Pokemon egg as she came into the living room.

Mario and Bowser both yawned and looked out the window.

"Come on, guys!" Peach chimed happily, pulling Mario's right arm, "Mario, don't you think it's exciting?"

Mario groaned. "Yes, it's exciting, now stop pulling my arm!" He shouted, pulling away from Peach.

Peach frowned. "That's not nice..." She turned to Bowser. "What about you, Bowser? Shouldn't the King of the Koopas be happy to hear that I, Princess Peach Toadstool, have a Pokemon egg?"

Bowser rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever," He said with much less enthisasm.

Peach became angry. "Fine! If that's the way you two are gonna be, then I'll leave!" She slapped both Mario and Bowser, and stomped off upstairs to her room.

Mario sighed with relief. "Thank God! I couldn't stand to hear her bickering every five seconds..."

Bowser nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Yeah, me too. Say!" He said, snapping his fingers, "Let's go play some golf!"

Mario cheered, jumping up in joy. "All right-y!" He said with higher enthusiasm, and both Mario and Bowser went outside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion to play some golf.

* * *

Peach was in her room, muttering to herself on how both Mario and Bowser were arrogant. "Stupid Mario...stupid Bowser...all they wanna do is have fun...all they wanna do is fight over for me...when will they care that I have a Pokemon egg?" She sighed as she noticed Princess Zelda coming in. "Oh, hiya Zelda." 

"Hey, Peach," Zelda greeted, taking a seat down on Peach's bed next to Peach, "What seems to discourage you, lately?"

Peach sighed, looking at her Pokemon egg. "Well, I got a Pokemon egg from a mysterious trainer while taking a walk in the NES Greens, and neither Mario or Bowser would appreciate it..."

Suddenly, to both Peach and Zelda's surprise, the Pokemon egg started to move, and hatching sounds can be heard from inside.

Zelda gasped. "Peach...the Pokemon egg...it's...it's...!"

"It's...hatching!" Peach exclaimed, looking at her hatching Pokemon egg in surprise.

The Pokemon egg then exploded into several pieces on the ground, and the newborn Pokemon was a small, blue angel-like Pokemon. It was none other than Phione, the un-evolveable offspring of the Legendary Manaphy!

"Awwwww!" Peach said with a smile, hugging the newborn Phione, which was sleeping peacefully. "It's so cute!"

Zelda covered her mouth, and then she started clapping, smiling. "Congratulations, Peach! You have a new Pokemon!"

"Thanks!" Peach said, putting the sleeping Phione back on her lap. "It's so cute and adorable...what do you think it is, Zellie?"

The newborn Phione then woke up, saw Peach, and started crying.

Peach gasped. "Awww, don't you cry, little baby!" She cooed, standing up and rocking Phione back and forth, calming it down.

Zelda smiled, standing up and watching the calmed Phione sleep again. "It's so wonderful, Peach. What are you going to do with it?"

Peach shrugged. "I don't know. But Mewtwo knows Pokemon, so I'll go see him," She said, heading out of her room with the sleeping Phione in her arms.

* * *

Mewtwo was in the library, meditating with no distractions. However, he stopped and stood up, sensing Peach's presence. "What do you want, Peach?" He growled, folding his arms and waiting for Peach to come closer. 

Peach gulped. "Well..." She started, walking cautiously into the Library and standing in front of Mewtwo, "You see, I just hatched my newborn Pokemon, but I don't know what it is, and I can't tell what gener it is, either. Can you help?"

Mewtwo looked at Peach, and he sighed. "Very well." He took the sleeping Phione from her arms, which woke up and started to cry again.

Peach gasped. "Ohhhhh, don't cry, little baby!" She took Phione from Mewtwo and started rocking it back and forth again.

Mewtwo sighed, shaking his head. "Typical...wait, you're it's mother?" He asked Peach in disbelief.

Peach nodded, smiling. "Yes, I am! It hatched froma Pokemon egg a random guy gave to me!" She giggled, cuddling her now-sleeping Phione again.

Mewtwo sighed. "Oh, forget it. Now..." He used his telekis to grab a book from the shelf and opened it, going through the pages until he stopped on a particular page, seeing a picture of Phione and the information. "Hmm...it says that the baby Pokemon you're cuddling is a Phione, the un-evolvable offspring of the loegendary Manaphy. And apparentely..." He looked at the Phione in Peach's arms and the Phione picture in the book, "The one you are holding his a female..."

Peach gasped, looking at her Phione. "You mean to say that my Pokemon baby is...a girl?" She squealed with delight. "Oh, taht is sooo kawaii CUTE!!" She gave Mewtwo a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you very much, Mewtwo!" She merrily skipped out of the library, with the peacefully sleeping Phione in her arms.

Mewtwo just stood there for a few secinds, and he shuddered, wiping the kiss from Peach off him with a hankerchief. "Urgh...stupid princess...does she even know how to tend for a baby Pokemon like Phione..." He shook his head and sighed. "I guess I'll never know..." He said to himself, as he went back to meditating.

* * *

What will happen as Peach develops a sweet Mother/Child bond with Phione in the upcoming days? How will the other Super Smash Brothers characters react and/or help in anyway possible? Will one or a few of the Smashers attempt to break the bond between Peach and Phione? Fine out next time... 


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Peach Toadstool came down the big staircase located between the entrance hall and the living room, holding her cute, sleeping newborn Phione in her arms. She then bumped into Nana.

"Oof!" Nana exclaimed, dropping her newspaper, "You should watch where you're going, Peach!"

Peach frowned. "I'm sorry, Nana..." She bent down and picked up the newspaper, handing it to nana. "There you go!"

Nana just blankly looked at Peach.

Peach frowned, standing up straight. "Nana? Is this something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head sideways.

Nana continued staring blankly, until she pointed at the sleeping Phione in Peach's arms. "What in the name of Icicles is _THAT_?"

Peach blinked. "Huh?" She looked at Phione, and then giggled, looking up and smiling at Nana. "Oh, you silly girl! That's my baby, Phione!'

Nana's right eye twitched. "_B-baby...? **Y-yours...**_" She continued looking oddly at Peach, and she then pushed Peach aside and ran up the staircase, screaming at the tops of her lungs.

Phione moaned, and then it woke up, crying loudly.

Peach gasped. "Awww, don't cry, Phione!" She started rocking the Phione back and forth as he sat down on the big, red couch.

The Phione calmed down, and looked at Peach, smiling and cooing.

Peach giggled. "Awwww...you're so cute..." She said, making baby noises to the Phione.

Marth and Captain Falcon both entered the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, and they headed for the staircase, when they spotted Peach and had blank expressions on their faces.

Peach then stopped making baby noises to Phione and turned around, to see the two male Smashers looking at her. "... ... ... ... ...What?" She asked after a few seconds passed.

Captain Falcon continued staring blankly at Peach. "Peach...what is...is..." He pointed at Phione, who was also looking at him and Marth. "_THAT_...whatever the heck it is?"

Marth nodded slightly, agreeing with Captain Falcon. "Yeah. It looks like a deformed piece of..."

Peach growled, getting angry by the comments. "This 'thing' happens to be MY baby Pokemon, Phione! And she is certainly not deformed!" She placed Phione on her arms and got up from the couch, slapping Captain Falcon and Marth, and then stomping off the the kitchen.

Captain Falcon and Marth both rubbed their sore cheeks as they watched Peach slam the kitchen door behind her. They looked at each other.

"What's with her?" Captain Falcon asked, rubing the back of his head, "All I wanted to know is what was the thing she was holding."

Marth sighed, shrugging. "I guess we'll never know, Douglas. I'll guess we'll never know," He replied, shaking his head.

Both of the male Smashers sighed, and they headed up the staircase, up to their seperate rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Peach was in her room, picking out small clothes for her Phione to wear. She then held a tiny, pink dress. "This one seems so cute?" She looked at Phione. "What do you think, Phione?"

Phione happily chirped, cooing in a cute fashion.

Peach giggled with delight. "Okay, Phione, if that's the one you want!" She placed Phione into the dress, and she smiled even more, ehr eyes gleaming. "Oh! You look so kawaii!" She hugged Phione and kissed her on the cheek.

Luigi past by, but then he peeked his head into Peach's room, seeing Peach cuddle Phione. He sweatdropepd, and walked in. "Uhhh...hi, Peach..." He looked suspiciously at the Phione, and pointed at her. "What the heck is this thing?"

Peach got angry. "That 'thing' so happens to be MY baby, Phione!" She snapped.

Luigi's left eye twitched. "B-baby!?" His face turned pale green, and he ran out of the roonm throwing up outside.

Peach sighed and shook her head. Looking at Phione, she said, "Don't pay anu attention to him, Phione. He's always like that when there's something odd."

Phione nodded back, understanding. She then tried to say Peach's name. "P-p-p-ea..."

Peach cooed with delight. "Awww! You're trying to say by name!" She got into her bed, and placed Phione next to her, moving the blue blanket up to her and Phione's shoulders.

Phione continued to coo cutely, trying to pronounce Peach's name. "P-p-p-ea..."

"Pea-ch," Peach said slowly to Phione, giving her a chance to pronounce the name right. "Pea-ch."

Phione continued trying. "P-pea...ch...Pea-ch..."

Peach giggled and hugged Phione. "Oh well. At least you're trying," She said with a smile.

Phione smiled, and cooed cutely, hugging Peach back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luigi is in Master Hand's office, whereas Master Hand is busy looking at real estate.

"Master Hand!" Luigi started, taking off his cap, "Do you know that Peach has...a baby?"

Master Hand turned around, facing Luigi. "Princess Peach Toadstool has a baby?" He asked in shock.

Luigi nodded. "Y-yes...I don't know what KIND of baby, though...doesn't look like Peach at all. It's blue, angle-like, and..." He started to tremble in fright.

Master Hand gasped. "Peach must have done it with Pit! That explains everything..." He then growled, and got up from his seat, hovering to the door, "If you need me, I'll be taking care of Pit, giving him a good lesson..." He growled furiously, going into the hallway and searching for Pit.

Luigi lowered his head in shame. "Oh no...what have I done..." He muttered to himself, "Pit's going to get in trouble, and I'll be to blame..." He sighed and placed back his cap. 'Well, I better get out of here before Pit mangles me," He said to himself, jumping out of the window, and crushing some of his bones as he landed on the ground, thirty from the window. "Owwww...my joint muscles..."


	4. Chapter 4

It was nightfall at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Princess Peach was sleeping peacefully, hugging her baby Phione. The loudspeaker at the top of the room's western corner then turned on, and Master Hand's voice came out of it.

"Princess Peach Toadstool, get into the Meeting Room. NOW." Master Hand's voice angrily commanded, the loudspeaker turning off.

Peach yawned, and she stretched her arms. She blinked, and looked at her Phione. "Oh man, what could it be this time?" She asked herself, moving the blanket off of her and standing up, getting her hair into a ponytail and putting on her crown. She then picked up the sleeping Phione, and left her room, heading down the hallway to the Meeting Room.

A few minutes later, Peach entered the Meeting Room, and she noticed that Master Hand, Nana, Marth, Captain Falcon, and an injured Pit were all sitting down in their chairs, looking angrily at Peach.

Peach frowned. "Is there something you wanted to see me for?" She asked, looking down at Phione, who woke up and started crying. Peach then started rocking Phione back and forth, calming her down.

Master Hand sighed. "Peach, please take a seat." He growled, as Crazy Hand pulled a chair over to the table, and Peach sat down, looking straight at Master Hand and the other Super Smash Brothers.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Peach, that 'thing' you're holding-"

Peach fumed. "Phione is not a thing! She's a living, breathing being!" She snapped angrily, making Marth and Captain Falcon a bit jumpy.

Master Hand sighed. "Fine, whatever. Anyway..." He then started talking in a lower, deeper (and somewhat angrier) tone. "We suspect that since that 'living, breathing being' happens to be an angel, we thought that you and Pit..."

Peach gasped, covering her mouth. "WHAT!?" She stood up, and walked over the table and slapped Master Hand. "How dare you! My Phione hatched from a Pokemon Egg, and you should be ashamed to even think!" She ran out of the room, crying as she clutched Phione in her arms.

Master Hand was silent for several seconds. Pit, Marth, Captain Falcon, and Nana all looked at each other and then eyed Master Hand wearily as Crazy Hand closed the doors.

"So if that Phione is an actual baby Pokemon, and not a human baby, than..." He looked worriedly at Pit.

Pit growled, and he took out his bow and arrow, aiming at Master Hand. "I got a score to settle with you, buddy!" He shouted, as he started firing arrows at Master Hand, chasing him around the meeting room.

Marth, Captain Falcon, and Nana all sighed and got up, heading out of the meeting room and going down the hallway, back to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshizilla: Yo. Even though I barely did any author notes for this fanfic, I just want to let you know that the reason these chapters are short is to build in drama and suspense. Even though this is in the Family/Comedy genre, and it's rated K so everyone can see, but...(sigh) As the story progresses on, you'll notice that the genre will change from Comedy to something more serious. And note that the Family genre will stay in because Peach and Phione are like a mother and child. And for those who have seen the ninth Pokemon Movie, and noticed the mother-child connection between may and Manaphy, you'll understand this fic very well. So with those words, I leave you be, for you folks out there to enjoy the following chapter.

* * *

Peach was in her room (with the door locked up from the inside), crying as she layed on her bed (with her face on the pillow). Phione frowned, and she tugged Peach. "Mama...Pea...ch..." 

Peach sniffled, looking up at Phione. "Oh, Phione, thanks for calming me down, but..." She sniffled, wiping a tear from her right eye and sitting up, "I just can't believe how arrogant those guys acted...it's just..." She started crying again, burying her face into her hands.

Phione frowned, trying to get Peach's attention. "Mama...Pea...Peach!" She cooed.

Peach gasped, looking at Phione. "Did...did you just say...my name...?"

Phione nodded, smiling. She cooed, "Mama Peach! Mama Peach!"

Peach covered her mouth in shock, and she then hugged Phione, crying with joy. "Oh! Phione, you actually said my name! I'm so happy, I could..." She stopped as she heard banging on the door.

"Peach, come out from in there!" Shouted the voice of Falco Lombardi, "We know that you and your baby are locked inside there!"

Peach gasped. "Oh no! They must have known that I was here!" She placed Phione down, got out a hammer, nails, and wooden boards, and she started nailing the wooden boards over the door. "There! Now if they try to come in, they'll have to go through the wooden boards!" She said to herself with a grin.

Suddenly, Link kicked his right foot through the door, knocking one of the wooden boards down.

Peach gasped, backing up. "Oh no...OH NO!!" She screamed, opening the window and looking down, which was twenty feet from the ground. She gulped, and looked back at the door, which was started to lose its wooden boards easily.

"Princess Peach Toadstool, we know that you are in there!" Angrily shouted Master Hand from the other side of the locked door, "Come on out with your hands up!"

Peach growled. "No! I'm not going to give my Phione and myself up just for you to figure out what she is!" She clutched Phione into her arms, and stood on the window still. Looking back, and looking down at her Phione, Peach sighed, closed her eyes, and jumped off the still.

The locked door finally busted down, and Master Hand and several of the Smashers can in, looking around the room. Marth looked out the window, and turned to Master Hand and the others.

"Guys..." Marth said, looking down in shame, "Peach...has managed to escape...with her baby in her arms..."

Master Hand growled, and he then screamed, electrocuting everyone and bursting upwards, causing a hole in the ceiling. The other Smashers looked at each other, gulped, and headed to the meeting room.

* * *

Peach was running on the dirt-paved path, with her Phione clutched tightly in her arms, running away from the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. She stopped, and looked at Phione. "Phione...do you think I should go back..." She asked, frowning. 

Phione only cooed Peach's name. "Mama Peach...Mama Peach!"

Peach sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..." Taking a last look at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, peach started running again, heading for Nintendo City.

* * *

What will happen to both Peach and Phione as they enter the dangerous streets of Nintendo City, and in the night? Find out, next time... 


	6. Chapter 6

As the night sky transformed into a dark, stormy night, Master Hand and almost all of the Super Smash Brothers were in the Meeting Room, wondered what will happen to Peach as the rain poured down on the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and its surroundings.

"As you all may or may not know..." Master Hand said with a sigh, looking out at the window and then turning around to face the Smashers, "Princess Peach Toadstool and her young 'child' have run off, away from the mansion. We don't know where she could be in Nintendo City, so we have to do a search all around. And the only way we can be able to do that faster is if you all split up by teams."

Fox McCloud stood up, raising his hand. "Well, I think that me, Falco, and Captain Falcon should be together. After all, we're fast." He turned to both Falco Lombardi and Captain Falcon, and smiled. Falco and Captain Falcon both nodded back.

Pikachu raised his hand. "And I think that me, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo should all go and search in the NES Greens," The small, yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon suggested.

Master Hand sighed. Looking at Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon, and then shifting his attention to Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo, sighing. "Very well. Pikachu, you and your team go to the NES Greens. Fox, you and your team go downtown and search if Peach is there. As for the others..." He looked at the rest of the Smashers. "You stay here and ponder what teams you formed while the other two teams head off. Understand?"

The Super Smash Brothers all nodded in agreement, and the rest of them started to think while Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon all headed down the hallway and went down the stairs, and as they exitted the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, the two teams went off in different directions, with Pikachu's team going northbound to the NES Greens, and Fox's team going westward to Downtown Nintendo City.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Midtown section of the huge and bustling Nintendo City, Princess Peach Toadstool was cautiously running down the sidewalk, clutching tightly to her baby Phione as she avoided the bypassing pedestrians. The rain started to pour heavy as the mushroom princess frantically searched for a place to rest. 

"There's have to be a place to stay somewhere!" Peach said to herself, stopping in front of an empty lot. She murmured, and looked down at her Phione. "Do you think I should go and check, Phione?"

Phione nodded, cooing back, "Peach, mama, Peach!"

Peach sighed, closing her eyes and nodding. "Well, if you say so..." She said. She opened her eyes and walked down the empty lot. She turned around to check both of her sides, and she looked up, the rain coming down to her face. Peach murmured again.

"Phione, I don't think that there's anythi-**EEEEII!!!**" She screamed as a shadowy figure attacked her and Phione. The bypassing pedestrians all turned around to face the empty lot, and gasped at what they were seeing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yoshizilla's Important Announcement**: This story's main genre is family, because it shows how much of a close bond Peach and Phione have as mother and child. The first sub genre, Humor, has finally made way for the second sub genre, suspense, so here's where the story starts to get more and more serious...and also note that since this story is in the Super Smash Brothers timeline, this is the first appearance of Meta-Knight, a famed Kirby character who already is in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. That is all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_A Dark Prophecy..._

_A Connective Bond Between Mother and Child..._

_Can Be The Only Thing..._

_To Save Us All..._

Princess Peach Toadstool woke up, looking at her surroundings. She noticed her baby Phione, sleeping on a small, baby-sized cradle. "Phione!" She got off the bed and looked into the cradle. She sighed with relive. "Thank goodness, you're all right..."

"Of course she is," Said a strange, mysterious, masculane voice from the shadows, startling Peach, "But you must realize why you are here first."

The room Peach and Phione were in was, surprisingly, very clean, and very high-class. The bed Peach was on was a king-sized bed, but who in the right mind would be able to afford just an expensive piece of furniture?

"Who are you!?" Peach shouted angrily, standing up and guarding the cradle, "And why did you take me and Phione here?"

A small, metal-suited figure with bat-like wings and a hockey-like mask stood out of the shadows, his yellow eyes pearing out of the mask. In his right hand, he weilded a small, yellow-and-orange sword. "My name...is Meta-Knight." He bowed down, showing his gratitudes, "And I will be able to explain on why I brought you two here..."

Peach frowned, murmuring. "Well..."

Phione then woke up, and she started to cry. Peach noticed this and picked Phione up, calming her down. Phione smiled and hugged Peach. Peach smiled, giggling.

Meta-Knight sighed, sitting in a wooden chair. "Please, sit down on the bed, princess. I will explain."

Peach nodded, slightly shocked at Meta-Knight calling her a princess. "H-how did you know that I was a princess?" She asked in shock, sitting down on the king-sized bed.

Meta-Knight chuckled. "You sure do look like one, for starters. And second..." He pointed at Peach's crown. "...Need I say more?"

Peach nodded, smiling a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right," She embarrassly admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

Meta-Knight cleared his throat. "Anyway...the reason you are here is..." He looked down at the floor, placing his sword away. "There has been a dark prophecy..."

Peach gasped, as did Phione. Thunder can be heard outside as the rain pours down louder.

Meta-Knight continues, "I was one of the few star warriors to have heard of its existance...and it is told that if the Dark Prophecy were to come true, then all of life on Earth will perish..." He looked up intruigingly at Peach and Phione. "It is written that only the great, connective bond between a mother and her child can help prevent this from happening..."

Peach and Phione looked at each other, and then at Meta-Knight. Peach asked, "So, what you're saying is that me and Phione have a bond that can prevent the Dark Prophecy from destroying all life on Earth?"

Meta-Knight nodded, murmuring, "Yes. Princess, I can assure you that your bond with your baby is the only way to save the Earth from being void of life by the Dark Prophecy..." He got out of his chair, and stood up. "Are you up to the dangerous task that may affect your life dramatically?"

Peach frowned. "Well..." She murmured, looking down at her Phione.

Phione started cooing to Peach. "Mama...Peach...life...save...life..." She cooed.

Peach gasped, covering her mouth. "Phione...do you really mean that...?" She asked.

Phione nodded, smiling.

Peach paused for a brief few seconds, and she then stood up, finally deciding her decision. "All right, I will do it!" Holding Phione with her right arm, Peach took her left arm out and extended it to Meta-Knight. "Meta-Knight, I will save the world from being destroyed!" She said with a confident smile.

Meta-Knight grinned. "Good. All right, princess, let's go and save the world!" He said, shaking hands with Peach, and dragging her along as he dashed out of the fancy room, and headed down the hallway to the staircase.


End file.
